


Sweet... Well, maybe just mornings.

by happy4xfab



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Tiznes - Freeform, Vine-inspired fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy4xfab/pseuds/happy4xfab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiz and Agnès spend their first night together and Ringabel and Edea will... discover it in a 'curious' way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet... Well, maybe just mornings.

**Author's Note:**

> This got... Messy, I think. Also, this is how I imagined Grandship's Inn, with stairs and lots of bedrooms xd.  
> Contribution to the Tiznes hell here! They need moar love. (>w•)b

"RINGABEL! COME HERE NOW PLEEEEEEASE" Edea yelled. Five seconds later, he was there.   
"What do you need, Edea?"  
"Can you go wake up Tiz? It's midday and neither Agnès or him have woke up... I will go for Agnès" Ringabel maked a funny face.   
"Can I scare him? And you scare Agnès!" Edea looked at him.   
"WHAT? TRY TO MOCK AGNÈS WHEN SHE JUST WOKE UP! She is a vestal, but beware of her anger!"  
"Ok, ok, then I'll just scare Tiz"  
"Ok, I'll be cruel. Take the camera! These are «happy adventure memories»!"   
Ringabel took the camera and he went upstairs as he arrived to Tiz's bedroom.  
"ok... 1... 2... 3! WAKE UP LITTLE SHEEP- EH?!?!?"  
"Whoa, what...? Huh?" Tiz yawned.  
Agnès appeared behind Tiz.   
"Huh? WHAT. WHAT?! RINGABEL! WHA-WHAT ARE YOU-?!?" She shouted.  
Tiz was still processing the situation.   
"WA-WAIT RINGABEL I-I-I CAN EXPLAIN OK SHE IS JUST- THIS IS A MISUNDERSTANDING!" Agnès' face turned as red as the blood blade. She hid herself in Tiz's back.   
"Ah, Ringabel." Airy was on a shelf, lied, and she looked like she was just about to murder something.  
"WHA- AIRY?!" Ringabel shouted.   
" Yes, yes. How many cryst-fairies do you know? Anyway... YOU" She said pointing to Agnès. She was sobbing behind Tiz. Then, Edea yelled.  
"RINGABEL! TIZ! AGNÈS ISN'T IN HER ROOM! RINGA-"   
"She is right there~" He said, winking at Edea and turning off the camera. She appeared again, behind Tiz.  
"Hello..."   
"WHAAAT?!?!? YOU TWO SLEPT TOGETHER?!?!? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! Oh my gosh, I think I need to sit down!" She said, almost crying. She was laughing so hard that the other girl thought she was going to pop or something.   
"HEY! IS EVERYTHING OKAY UP THERE?" Datz yelled. He went up stairs second later. "Edea! Lady Agnès! Are you- WHOAH! L-Lady Agnès?!?" Datz was looking at the couple like he have just seen a ghost.   
"OH COME ON!" Tiz shouted looking up.   
"WHY?!?" Agnès cried.   
"Ok, ok, ok. CALM DOWN EVERYBODY." Edea said.   
Datz started to laugh. "I'VE WINNED THE BET!"  
"WHAT?!?" Tiz and Agnès said at unison.   
"YOU BETTED WHEN WOULD US... YOU..." Agnès shouted. Datz nodded.  
"It was Edea's idea"   
"What? DATZ!" Agnès looked at Edea. "Eh? A-A-Agnès, breathe deeply. Don't do anything you may regret after... BREATHE-!" Agnès jumped off Tiz and she fell on Edea, trying to punch her (and failing).  
"UNACCEPTABLE!"  
"AGNÈS NOOO! LEAVE ME ALONE! RINGABEL SUGGESTED IT FIRST!" Now Tiz jumped off the bed and went after Ringabel, who started running.  
"COME HERE YOU PIECE OF-" They ran down the stairs. Then, the proprietress entered the room.   
"EVERYBODY, STOP RIGHT NOW. NOOOOW!" Edea and Agnès stopped fighting, and they looked to the big angry woman that was in front of them with fear.   
"YOU" She said, pointing at Agnès "YOU SHOULD GO FOR THE BUMPKIN AND TELL HIM TO STOP KICKING THE RIDICULOUS-HAIRED GUY"   
"eh?" Agnès said.  
"nice one!" Edea followed.  
"YOU SHOULD SHUT UP, BLONDIE"  
"...ok..."   
Both of the girls went down the stairs and they looked for the guys.  
It took an hour to take Ringabel back to the room in which they were and calm everybody down.  
Then, they talked calmly. Agnès went first.   
"My apologies for all the trouble that we've caused to all of you" Tiz looked at her.   
"then you regret-"   
"TIZ IS NOT THE MOMENT. "   
"ok"   
"SO" The taberner said. "All this stupid catastrophe has stared because a man and a woman slept together? Don't you have any more interesting things to argue about?"  
"They are not just a man and a woman. They are the most shy and reserved couple in all Luxendarc." Edea cleared.  
"Yep. Plus, I didn't think that Tiz would be capable of getting in her bed by himself. Of course, I need more details. Agnès, how did he-"   
"ENOUGH, RINGABEL." Edea shouted to him.  
"Pig." Agnès added.  
"Well, well. Don't shout like that again, I thought a monster was attacking you, for crystal's sake. Now, if you want to have lunch, you'll solve your teenager dramas all alone. And, Datz, Zatz, come help me." The propierthess finished the conversation.  
"Yes, ma'am." Everyone said.  
The grandship crew went out of the room, leaving the four heroes alone.  
"So... You two are officially together?" Edea said.  
"Edea, they are." Ringabel said. The other two just blushed, but they smiled. Edea shouted and hugged them, Ringabel hugged Edea. She punched him.   
Ah, teenagers.


End file.
